


The View

by SpecialAgentFiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialAgentFiction/pseuds/SpecialAgentFiction
Summary: The reader is totally in love with the view from their window and Jim can’t quite understand why.





	The View

You were utterly transfixed. Totally and completely hypnotised by the view from the window you were pressed against. The glass was cool against your skin and you relished in the serenity of letting your palms splay against it as your forehead rested there gently.

Sometimes, you let your eyes close and just let yourself listen; listen to the endlessness of it all and just let it relax you to your very bones.

“I’ve been gone an hour and you’re still staring?” You didn’t move as Jim’s voice filled the room, didn’t so much as open your eyelids at his laughed question. “I don’t get the hypnotism of it.”

Now that, had your eyes snapping open. “What do you mean; you don’t get it?” You asked, pushing off from the window to face him, one eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

“I mean…” He said, crossing the space to stand beside you, hands clasped behind his back in the Captainly pose he always fell into. “…I don’t get it.” He nodded to the view and you turned back to it, trying to see what he saw, or rather, what he didn’t.

“But…” You frowned. “…but it’s so…”

“Depressing? Dismal? Gloomy?”

“Gloomy?” You were facing him again, eyes scouring the half of his face you could see to double check that this was in fact Jim staring out and not some body-snatching alien who’d deceived both you and the door retina scan. “How can you...It’s not even…I…I…” You stammered before taking a breath. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“It is _gloomy_.” He argued, his shoulder coming to a rest against the glass as he turned to watch you. “And dark, and relentless and so damn _predictable_.” His head joined his shoulder against the glass, hitting it with a soft thud as he dramatically sighed.

“You’re a child.” You said, mostly to yourself as he continued to pout. “You’re a child who’s sulking because we’re stuck here waiting for repairs.”

“We’re in a total state of limbo here, Scotty has no idea when the ship will be ready to move even an inch without falling apart around us and-” He blew out a breath. “So sue me for being bored.”

“You just want to make the ship-wide announcement that we can warp off again, so people will cheer for you; you’re a narcissist James T; a sulking, childish narcissist.” You flashed him a look before stepping away from the window for the first time in an hour. “We never get a chance to just stand and stare at the majesty that is the view from a window.” You reminded him as you wove our way through the living area of the quarters you were currently occupying. “We’re always running up and down corridors shouting because someone’s arm is falling off or you’ve been shot at because you made _another_ snarky remark to a delicate species and damn it Jim…” You whirled on him. “…I want to stand and stare so _suck it up_.”

“Is this because Bones and I-”

“Believe it or not Jim, but my entire life doesn’t revolve around you and your boyfriend.” You sank onto the nearest sofa and let your feet rest on the coffee table top.

“Bones is not my-”

You held up a hand to silence him. “I’m just saying what everybody else is thinking.” You flashed him a grin. “now move that pretty little butt of your out of my eye-line.” You motioned for him to step aside. “I have some aimless staring to do and you’re ruining my zen.”

He scoffed but complied, pushing off the glass and crossing to join you on the couch. You groaned when he sank down next to you but after a second of fidgeting to comfy and throw his feet up next to your own, he silenced and the peace returned.

“I still don’t get it.” You fought a scream as his voice dropped lowly into your ear. “I-”

“It’s _rain_ , Jim.” You said, trying to keep the bite from your voice. “You know; water falling from the sky; it isn’t a difficult concept.”

“And yet you’ve been staring at it like it holds the answer to very question ever asked.”

“Because we spend everyday in the stars Jim. Every window I’ve looked out of for the past six months has showed nothing but twinkly lights on a black background. That’s it. I mean sure, sometimes there’s a nice flash of colour from whatever planet we’re warping past, but it’s mainly stars; small, white, beautiful stars.” You sighed. “And that…” You gestured to the window. “…that is weather. Real weather that changes depending on the season or even on a whim.” You let your head fall against his shoulder as his arm lifted to encircle your own. “And it’s so…”

You paused, trying to find the perfect word for the sight before you. Yes, the sky was grey and the buildings were even greyer, but the lashings of rain from every conceivable direction was making such a wonderful sound against the glass façade of the apartment building, that you were sure some sort of party was taking place on the sodden streets below.

When you’d first arrived, exhausted, in the foyer of this building two days ago, the sky had been bright with light from the planet’s two sun’s glinting off every surface in this metropolis so far from and yet so very similar to Earth. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that one drop of this rain could apparently burn through to their bones, you’d be pretty sure you _were_  on Earth.

You repressed a snort at the memory of Bones’ face when the effects of the weather were explained to them. God, you loved this job.

So yes, it was raining and not just raining water; but some sort of acid that would kill them within five minutes if they dared step outside in this downpour, but it was something you’d never seen before and even without the threat of death, it was oddly beautiful.

You supposed it was the familiarity of it all; the soft slide of raindrops down reinforced glass and the shine of puddles from below that offered a light so different to when tomorrow’s sun would hit them. But even after all these years aboard the Enterprise, you were still thrilled by the fact that you were on an actual alien planet.

Yes, it was raining and the entire crew were grounded here until Scotty could figure out exactly why a misplaced screwdriver had managed to effectively stall a star ship, but it was new and exciting and…

“…different.” You concluded, settling into his hold. “It’s just different. And I happen to like different.”

“I know the feeling.” You glanced up to him, a confused crease between your brow that promptly softened into an eye-roll when you found him staring down at you.

“Are you calling me different?”

“Different as in unique.”

“Not different as in strange then?”

“Oh, definitely strange.” He dropped a kiss to the top of your head. “But I’ve never been one for conformity; it’s far too boring.”

“Says the man spending his day staring out of a window.”

“Can you blame me?” He asked as you both settled back in. “Look at that view.”


End file.
